


There's Something I Forgot To Tell You

by metalhawk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien goes overboard, Chat Noir is Forgetful™ but not Oblivious™ thank god, F/M, Ladybug is Oblivious™, Marinette is Herself™, adrien is Nervous™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Adrien is forgetful, Marinette is plain oblivious.





	1. Chapter 1

_How did he not realise before?!_

 Adrien looked at the girl behind him. She seemed to he dosing off, trying to stay awake as the teacher rambled on about Shakespeare.

 _She's probably tired because she was out on a mission with me last night,_ he thought.

 The evidence was there. She had the same, bluebell eyes that Adrien loved to look into. She had the same hair, dark as night, that he could only imagine pushing out of her face and running his fingers through. She had the same, glowing skin and soft lips that could take his breath away when she smiled.

 Marinette was the woman he'd been in love with ever since he'd became Chat Noir. Marinette was the person Adrien had been denying his crush on for the same amount of time, and sitting helpless as his crush slowly developed into something _more_.

 Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug, and she's been sitting behind him the whole time.

He cursed himself. He could've been with her for all this time, and he'd just been sitting here denying the fact he loves her too!

 _No time to waste,_ Adrien thinks. __I'm taking her on a date this Friday.__

 Adrien had never been more excited for the bell to ring in his life.

 He pushed through peers, his heart thumping against his rib cage the same way it does when he's around Ladybug.  
  
 That makes a lot of sense.

 He approaches Marinette, looking into her eyes. As much as he wants to kiss her right then and there, he promised to take her put on a date first.

 "Hey, M-Marinette. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

«|»  
  
 Of course, Adrien had gone overboard to impress his lady and the date had been a little too formal.

 Marinette didn't seem to mind.

 She was wearing a red dress that hugged her just right, rendering him breathless when she'd opened the door of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The shoulders of it were see through and lacy, the rest of it an opaque red the color of Ladybug's suit. Marinette had tied her hair back into a bun, a change from her regular pigtails, with a small flower tucked into it. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as bright as her smile.

 It took Adrien awhile to recover from the sight, stuttering when he spoke and not being able to stop telling her how beautiful she looked. Her face had been the color of her dress.

 Now, as the music transitioned to a slow song, he stood from his chair, having only one request in mind:  
  
 "May I have this dance, my lady?"

 "O-of course," she stuttered, getting up only to trip in her heels. She fell right into his chest, and he gripped her shoulders to steady her.  
  
 Adrien chuckled, understanding from the Reflekta incident how hard it was to walk in heels. "You can take those off if you'd like. I don't mind."

 She sighed in relief as she kicked off the shoes, making her significantly shorter.

 That created the problem of height difference. Adrien saw a very clear solution, thankfully. It was mutually beneficial, they could see each other's faces and his lady would be closer to him than she would have been otherwise.

 "You can stand on my feet," Adrien suggested. "You would be the same height as me that way."

 She nodded. "O-okay." Her feet pressed down on his, leaving only a small space between the both of them. Adrien's heart was pounding against his chest, and he was certain he felt hers doing the same.

 Adrien placed his hand her hip, the other one taking hers firmly. Her hand rested on his shoulder, and she was blushing and smiling and being downright adorable as they both danced almost carelessly to the slow music. Adrien seemed to drown out all the other people, looking into Marinette's gorgeous eyes like they were his entire world.

 And they were. She was.

 Adrien loved her so much, as Marinette or Ladybug, it didn't matter. She was so beautiful, sweet and kind, he couldn't _begin_ to fathom how he got to this place with such a great woman.

 "I'm really glad I'm here with you, Marinette," he said.

 "I am too, Adrien," she grinned, looking down at her feet over his.

 The music began to draw to a close, and Adrien tilted Marinette's chin up so her eyes met his once more. Then they trailed down to his lips, his doing the same with her peach lips.

 She hesitantly leaned forward, and he mimicked her action, this time closing the gap between their lips completely.

 The kiss was soft and sweet, lips moving together in perfect synchrony. Adrien's hand moved from her hip to her back, pulling her impossibly closer and deepening the kiss. Her own hand slid from his shoulder to the back of his neck, tangling in his golden locks.

 Their lips only had inches between them as both of them were forced to pull back for air.

 "I love you, Adrien," she blurted. 

 She loved him. Ladybug loved him. He felt love and happiness bubble up in his chest-

 -only to be shut down by the panic in her eyes. What? Did she not mean it? Oh no-

 "Oh...oh my god, I am so sorry! That was too soon. I-" she rushed.

 "Shh.." He reassures. "Marinette, it's okay... I love you too."

 "You do?" She looked relieved but still on edge.

 "Yes! Yes, I love you so much. More than you'll ever know, Marinette. Stars, I love you," he takes her hand. "Believe me."

 She closes her eyes briefly, a smile stretching across her face. "I believe you."

 Adrien would never forget this night. Ever. 

 He grins a grin only Chat Noir ever shows, and presses his lips to hers once more.

 

 

 


	2. That's What I Forgot...

  "Alya!" Marinette practically screamed into the phone. "This has been the most _amazing_ night! To be honest, I think I dreamed it..."

  "Uh, no, I was right there when Adrien asked you out," Alya reassured. "But, girl, you better start talking."

 "Oh, God, where do I begin!" Marinette breathed, spinning around excitedly in her office chair. "He was so _handsome_! He kept complementing me out of nowhere and I felt like I was going to _explode_! We went to this really nice restaurant with amazing food and they started to play super romantic music and-"

 "Did he ask you to dance with him?!" Alya asked.

 "Yes! And of course I tripped and fell into him and he told me I could take my heels off so I did and then I was too short so-"

 "Woah, girl, slow down!"

 "Right." Marinette sighed. "So he let me stand on his feet and we were so close, Alya! Our bodies were almost touching! And-" Marinette paused for a second, taking a moment to relieve the precious moment. " _He kissed me._ We kissed! God, I'm still trying to accept that that happened."

 "Marinette, what are you waiting for! I gotta know more."

 "Well, I told him I loved him..." Alya gasped on the other end. 

 "You did _what_?!"

 "-But it was okay! I was freaked out of course but Alya," Marinette grinned. "- _He loves me back_."

 "Girl, I think you two are living a movie! I'm so happy for you, Marinette!" 

 Marinette glanced at the clock. Shit. She had patrol with Chat tonight in ten minutes. "Well, Alya, I gotta go. I should probably sleep, if that even possible after tonight."

 "Yeah, good luck with that, Mari. Good night!"

 "Good night, Alya." 

 Alya ended the call, leaving Marinette to prepare for patrol.

 Which didn't take more than a minute.

 "Tikki, spots on!"

«|»

 Chat Noir was already waiting at the patrol rendezvous, smiling at the thought of seeing Marinette after that wonderful night. The emotions from the date still filled him, so happy and love-filled.

 His lady was actually, finally, _his_.

 That statement exhilarated him.

 What exhilarated him even more was the bright red figure swinging through the darkness, coming straight towards him.

 His heart thumped in his chest as she landed beside him, as smile plastered across her own face, presumably from the date.

 "Hello, my lady," he smiled.

 "Hi, Chat," she said, plopping down on the roof ledge beside him. 

 He scoots closer to her, almost _purring_ as he rests his head on her shoulder.

 Chat does not see Ladybug shift with discomfort in his elation.

 He presses an array on affectionate kissing to her neck, and this time she makes her discomfort noticeable, pushing him away and climbing off the ledge and onto the roof.

 "My Lady?" 

  _Oh, great!_ Adrien thinks. _I've made her uncomfortable. She's never going to want to see me again!_

"Chat," she says, firmly. "I'm not..-"

 "Oh, God! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been all over you like that-"

 She finishes her own statement. "-interested in you like that. I'm in love with someone else."

  _What? You aren't_ interested _in me? You said you loved me! At the dance! How-_

Sudden realisation slams into Adrien like a brick.

_  Oh. Oh, God. I'm so fucking stupid.  _

_  I forgot to tell Ladybug I knew she was Marinette. _

_  Nobody in history has been this stupidly forgetful. _

_  Oh fucking god. _

__ Chat didn't know where to begin. 

 "My Lady, I can explain-"

 "There is no explaining. I have a boyfriend. We aren't together, Chat, and I'm going to leave now," She says coldly. She wraps her yoyo around a pillar, going to swing off the roof when Adrien finally finds words.

 "I am your boyfriend!" He blurts. She whips around to look at him. "Marinette."

 She gasps. "A-Adrien?"

 He tells Plagg to release the transformation. He lets her soak up the information for a minute.

 She steps down from the ledge, pulling her yoyo back to her. Then she tells Tikki to detransform her.

 Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste stand in the place of Paris's heroes, staring at each other with word stuck in their throats.

 Then they run towards each other, Adrien enveloping Marinette in his arms. They both laugh at the _insanity_ of the situation they're in, wondering how the hell they got here.

 Adrien speaks first, turning his head to Marinette's own, which was nuzzled into his neck. "I completely forgot to tell you I knew. I feel really stupid."

 Marinette laughs again. "I'm just glad _you_ are Chat Noir."

 "Why? Afraid I was some jerk?"

 "No," she smiles, pulling her face from his neck to look at him. "Because I was starting to fall for him, too."

 "And I was starting to fall for Marinette as well."

 "I love you so much," she whispers, resting her forehead against his just as she had done earlier that night. 

 "I love you, too, my lady."

 And they kiss for the third time that night, this one just as good as their last, except in the dead of night, on top of a bank, with the brisk air running through their hair and taking all their cares with it.

 So they spent the rest of patrol cuddling against each other, kissing and declaring their love over and over, mainly just enjoying each other's presence.

 And it was truly the best night of either lover's life.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes sure Marinette, as well as the entire school, knows he loves her.

  Marinette wakes up with a pleasant feeling in her chest, lingering from last night. She gets out of bed with a smile on her face, pulling on her regular outfit but leaving the bun from yesterday in her hair. Her hair looked nice that way, she decided.

 She ran downstairs, grabbing a doughnut from the bakery, stopping as she heard the steady pounding of rain hit the building.

 Marinette groaned, about to rant about all the ways the rain could ruin her day, but then stopped.

 Rain is what had brought her and Adrien closer together. She looked back fondly on that day, the way he had given her that umbrella, so kind and sweet, it had been coup de foudre.

 Now the rain didn't seem so bad.

 "Marinette, honey, you're going to need an umbrella," Sabine said. "I have one right here..."

 "No, thank you, mom," Marinette said, smiling.  "I have an umbrella I can use."

 Her mother nodded.

 Marinette felt her phone buzz in her purse. She pulled it out, and was elated to see the name 'Adrien' at the top of the message.

 Adrien: _Need a ride, my lady?_

 Marinette gasped. 

  _Please tell me you aren't outside..._

 Adrien:.....  _I'm not._

Marinette peered out the window of the bakery. Sure enough, Adrien's car was parked outside, rain drops pelting it.

_Mon chaton, you didn't have to..._

Marinette was ecstatic. Oh, Adrien was so kind to her! She loved him so much.

  Adrien: _Please. It was no problem. Anything for my lady..._

 Marinette blushed as she stared at the screen, then typed her response.

  _Okay. I'll be right out. Do you want something to eat?_

Adrien: _No thank you. Unfortunately I'm on a diet._

Marinette cursed that stupid demanding diet of his. No wonder Adrien had always been overjoyed to eat, whether it be on a mission or at school.

  _Not even a Danish? I'm concerned for you, chaton._

Adrien _: Just this once....I guess_

Marinette smiled. 

_I'll be out in two minutes._

Then she ran upstairs, grabbed the umbrella Adrien had given her, grabbed a Danish for him, said goodbye to her parents, then walked out into the pouring rain.

 Adrien, being the gentlemen he was, got out and opened the door for her. She rushed in, hoping to get herself and Adrien out of the as soon as possible.

 "Thank you, Adrien," Marinette said, stowing away her umbrella and handing Adrien the Scandinavian pastry. 

 He took it, kissing her cheek. "Thank _you_ , Marinette."

 She blushed, then kissed him on the lips, tasting the sweet flavors of the pastry on his lips.

 He smiled, kissing her forehead. Marinette laughed, only making his smile widen.

 Marinette caught sight of something colorful on Adrien's wrist. Her good luck charm bracelet. She grabbed his wrist, examining it.

 "Wow," she gasped. "I didn't know you kept it."

 "Of course I did. I did say I was falling for your civilian side too, didn't I?"

 When they got to the school, Adrien got out first, taking Marinette's umbrella and opening it up for her, so she wouldn't get wet when she got out.

 Then they walked into the school, arm in arm, with Marinette's head leaning on Adrien's shoulder.

«|»

 Marinette couldn't contain her smile as she saw Adrien approach her locker. He took her hand, kissing it. "Hello, my lady," he grinned a chesire grin at her.

 "Adrien," Marinette giggled. "Your chat is showing."

 He gave her a flower, and she tucks it into her bun. 

 "Well, I guess seeing my _purrincess_ brings it out of me."

 Marinette rolls her eyes. "I really should've guessed earlier, with you spewing puns like that."

 He laughs, then kisses her on the lips, his hand cradling her cheek while her hand rests on his chest.

 " _What the hell is going on here?!_ " Chloe screeches, stomping over to the couple with Sabrina trailing behind. "Why are _you_ -" she jabs a finger threateningly in Marinette's direction. "All over _my_ Adrikins?"

 "Because she's my very lovely, fantastic girlfriend," Adrien says, wrapping an arm protectively around Marinette.

 "Ugh, since _when_?"

 "Since yesterday."

 Chloe got in Marinette's face. "You don't deserve him. I don't know what the fuck he sees in you but-"

 "Chloe!" Adrien says, cutting her off. "Leave. Now, please."

  Chloe runs off, screaming that her father is a mayor and how completely ridiculous and awful Marinette is.

  Adrien pulls Marinette into a tight hug, covering her ears from Chloe's abuse. "I'm so sorry, my lady," he whispers once Chloe is gone. 

  "It's okay, mon chaton, there's nothing you can do about her."

  "I love you," he proclaims.

  "I love you, too," she says, kissing his cheek.

  He checks his watch, then pulls away from Marinette, taking her things from her locker for her.

  "Class is about to start."

  "I can carry those myself, you know."

  "I know, but I love you."

  "You're such a sap."

  "You are, too."

  "I know."

  Then they walk into class together, to find Adrien's row completely empty. Nino sat in Marinette's former seat, trying to steal kisses from Alya.

  The couple had never been more thankful for their best friends as they took their seats.

  Chloe and Lila were very infuriated by the closeness of the two.

«|»

  An extremely loud noise came from outside the window. Followed by a car being thrown across the air and a humongous, circular orb with extending arms floated by.

  Two hands went up to use the restroom.

  Two lovers met in the hallway, smiling and exchanging flirty remarks.

  "Tikki, spot on!"

  "Plagg, claws out!" 

  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the dress Marinette was wearing here - http://fab-fashions.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/elegant-red-lace-dress.jpg


End file.
